Torn - A Harry Potter Fanfiction
by thefaultinourstarbucks
Summary: Hermione Granger is entering her seventh year at Hogwarts, and she is happily dating whom she believes is the love of her life, Ron Weasley. But when she and Draco Malfoy are reluctantly thrown together, she realizes that she can't help but have feelings for him. And when he reveals that he loves her as well, Hermione is torn between who she thought she loved and who she does.
1. Together

TORN

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Chapter One

"They're disgusting," Ron muttered under his breath, eying his sister cuddling and snogging her boyfriend, Harry.

"Oh, please, Ronald, I think they're adorable," Hermione reprimanded him. "Now, if you curse Ginny again and turn her into a frog, I'm positive you'll get detention!"

Ron snorted. He attempted to focus on his Transfiguration homework but moments later burst from his seat.

"That's enough!" He shouted. Ginny untangled herself from Harry and jumped out of the armchair in the Gryffindor common room.

"Do you have a problem, Ronald?" she said to her older brother, her hair fiery but her voice as cool as ice.

"Actually, I do," Ron said loudly. "I have a problem with my best mate fooling with my little sister in public while others try to do their homework!"

"I'm sorry nobody likes you, Ron, but that's definitely not my problem." Ginny crossed her arms defiantly.

"Ron, stop it," Hermione stammered, flustered. She couldn't stand it when the Weasleys fought, which was often.

"People like me!" Ron shouted.

"Yes, but not girls!" Ginny shot back.

"Hermione likes me, right, Hermione?" Ron turned to Hermione.

"Well, er, of course I do," she smiled weakly. Ginny just shook her head and went back to Harry, who grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

"That's it." Ron grabbed his books and stomped out of the common room. Hermione desperately followed him out.

"I just can't do it!" Ron hollered as he paced around an empty classroom. "Why, why especially in front of me? That shouldn't be allowed, should it?"

"Well, you see, Ron, they're not doing anything wrong." Hermione tried to console him.

"I bloody think they are!" Ron shouted, throwing his Potions textbook. "And her nerve to say girls don't like me!"

Hermione smiled. She would never tell him, but she thought Ron was pretty cute when he was upset.

Ron fetched his textbook and checked the time. "We have Potions class in fifteen minutes. I'm going to go early, I guess, since I have nothing better to do, after all, no girls like me," he spoke sarcastically. "I wouldn't be surprised if Harry didn't show up."

Well, Harry showed up, Hermione thought. He was smothered in lip gloss, but he showed up. Not that he liked Snape, anyway.

"Now, to commence our class, we will begin by rearranging the seats for beginning of your seventh year, since I have noticed many of you….chatting with your classmates when you should be paying attention. Perhaps this is why so many of you fail Potions." Snape drawled.

"Or maybe it's because your class is so boring," Harry whispered to Ron, who snickered.

"The front row will be…. Goyle, Harry, Crabbe, Parvati, Ron, and Cho."

Harry groaned and picked up his books to move to his new seat. Obviously Snape had decided to torture him some more. Goyle and Crabbe looked as if Christmas had come early, and Ron was grinning cheekily to the thought of sitting next to two pretty girls for the year.

"Second row...Neville, Hannah, Padma, Blaze, Pansy, and Zacharias."

Snape went through almost all seven rows before he called Hermione's name.

"And last row….Ernie, Susan, Justin, Anthony, Draco, and Hermione."

Hermione's head snapped up. The year next to Malfoy?! While Ron would probably never like her, he'd probably fall for Cho or Parvati, but she got Malfoy? What had she done to Snape to deserve that? She lugged her schoolbooks over to her new desk, the last desk in the last row. Malfoy groaned as well and whispered loudly, "Fantastic. I get to sit next to the Mudblood."

The Slytherins laughed cruelly while Hermione looked down at her Potions textbook. Malfoy dropped his books on his desk and didn't ever glance at Hermione throughout the entire class. When the bell rang to signal lunch in the Great Hall, Hermione snatched her books and ran out of class as fast as she could, without a goodbye to Malfoy. She joined up with Ron and Harry outside the class.

"Can you believe it? Fancy I get to sit next to Parvati and Cho for the whole year! Wait until you see Ginny's face when I tell her that. Parvati and Cho! The whole class, Cho kept nudging me and whispering little things to me, she was gorgeous! In fact, I think she may even fancy me!" Ron droned on and on.

"Oh look, there's Ginny." Harry interrupted and rushed to join her, greeting her with a kiss.

"Anyway, Cho said to me"-

"You don't fancy Cho, do you?" Hermione burst.

He turned red. "Well, a bit, maybe. Why?"

"Well… because, you see… I sort of…."

Ron didn't say anything. He just reached down and took her hand. They walked all the way to the Great Hall together, and Hermione was so happy it was enough to erase her bad mood from being next to Malfoy. She even noticed Ginny break her kiss with Harry to murmur, "Finally, it happened. I didn't think they'd ever get together!"

"Now I probably shouldn't get mad at Ginny any more, should I?" Ron said as they sat down next to each other in the Great Hall, with eyes on them.

"I guess not," Hermione grinned.

"Well, at least, not if I do this." He leaned over and kissed her, a careful kiss on the lips. They both broke away, grinning madly.

"I don't think I fancy Cho any more." Ron whispered happily.


	2. Head Girl

Chapter Two

Hermione was over the moon. She had Ron, now. And finally! She'd liked him since their second year, and now in their seventh, she finally was dating him. She even ignored Malfoy! Until one day, on their free period, she, Ron, Ginny, and Harry went down to the lake. Harry and Ginny were holding hands and they were whispering to each other, then Ginny would giggle. Ron and Hermione were holding hands as well, but just smiling. All four of them were laying down, looking up at the sky, until Professor McGonagall's face was suddenly blocking their view.  
"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped, tearing his hand from Hermione's and sitting up. "What in the name of Merlin?"

"I'm here for Ms. Granger, if you please." McGonagall gestured to Hermione, who stood up reluctantly. "Come with me." Professor McGonagall pointed over to where Malfoy was awkwardly standing. "I need to have a chat with you and Mr. Malfoy over there."

Ron's face hardened. "Is it necessary?" He demanded protectively.

"Yes, it is, Mr. Weasley, though I can't see where this concerns you." McGonagall snapped. Ron shrunk back. Hermione could see his discomfort with the situation and placed her hand on his.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes, nothing to worry about," she murmured.

"Fine, but don't let Malfoy traumatize you," he told her.  
"Since when did I let Malfoy do anything?" She asked him teasingly, and he kissed her on the cheek, making her glow with happiness.

Hermione followed Professor McGonagall a bit awkwardly, thoughts racing through her head. Why did she need Hermione and Malfoy? What had she done?

"Well, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall started. Hermione and Draco glared at each other. "I've brought you here to congratulate you."

"Congratulate us?" Hermione and Malfoy said in unison.

"Yes, for being awarded with Head Boy and Head Girl for this year. Did you not know?" She demanded. They both shook their heads.

"Well then. You have been made Head Boy and Head Girl for your last year, obviously. You will now report to the Head Chambers instead of Slytherin and Gryffindor common room, and you will now have your own Head dormitories. You are in charge of the rest of the students at Hogwarts, and also clubs and occasionally tutoring. You will also be given important tasks by some of our professors."

"Is this mandatory, like, can we say no?" Malfoy muttered.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, this is your job. You have been chosen," McGonagall declares. Malfoy shakes his head in disgust.

"Your dormitories and chambers are at the end of the East hall behind the painting of Ollivander's in Hogsmeade. From now on, that will be where you sleep, dress, and spend your hours. Tomorrow you will be given some of your first tasks. Have a good day." And then she was gone. Hermione stared at Malfoy.

"How did this happen?" He spat out.

"Don't ask me! I mean, you're obviously not the best student."

"I can't help it if you're always right. Besides, I'm not looking forward to sharing chambers with a Mudblood." He snarled at her. Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but at that moment Ron burst in.

"What's the matter?" He practically growled at Malfoy. Malfoy smirked.

"Nothing, just talking to your girlfriend about our room we're sharing." Ron tensed, and Draco stalked off, satisfied with himself.

Ron spun around. "You're sharing a room with Malfoy?"

"Yes, but only because we've been chosen to be Head Boy and Head Girl." Hermione explained.  
Ron relaxed. "Good. I guess. At least we know you won't be hitting on him."  
"Of course not. You're the only one I'd ever fancy." She leaned in and closed her eyes, feeling his lips on hers.

That night, Hermione tugged her chest of things down the East hall to the painting.  
"Password?" Ollivander chimed. Hermione felt her heart drop. She didn't know the password! How was she supposed to enter her dormitory? She wasn't allowed to go back to Gryffindor's dormitories; she'd have to sleep in the hallway!

"Starkweather." A masculine voice spoke behind her. The painting opened, and Hermione, stunned, looked behind her. It was Malfoy.

"T-thanks," Hermione stammered.

"No problem," Malfoy replied after a few seconds. He entered the hole behind the painting, and then looked back. "You coming, Granger?"

"Um, yeah. Yes." She followed him slowly, and the painting swung shut behind them.

Hermione entered the common room after Malfoy. It was nice, with simple brown and mahogany furniture. There was a door leading to two different bedrooms. Hermione entered the one marked with her name.  
It was decorated with fine red and golden decorations. A large bed with a red coverlet was in the corner. There was a stained brown dresser on the back wall, and there was a golden rug in the middle of the hardwood floor. Gryffindor hangings adorned the room. She set down her chest and began transferring her robes to the dresser, then setting up her books and texts onto the long bookshelf covering the walls. Once she was set up, she put on her nightrobe and decided to go see what Malfoy's room looked like. She went back into the hall and knocked lightly. Deciding he couldn't hear her, Hermione simply entered.

It was practically all black. The bed was still in the corner, but had a black cover. The walls were black, the rug was green, and there were Slytherin hangings instead of Gryffindor. She gaped and looked all around his room. He even had books on his shelves. She went to see which copies when the door burst open. Hermione spun around, only to see Malfoy coming in, shirtless. He was rubbing his wet, blonde hair with a towel.

"Oh my god," Hermione gasped. He looked up and jumped.  
"What are you doing in here?" He asked, surprised.

"I-I was just, um, just seeing what your room looked like." She stuttered.

"Oh. Well, do you mind if I get dressed?" He asked awkwardly.

"Sure. Um, oh! Oh!" She hurriedly left his room and shut the door rather loudly. Hermione entered her room and sighed. She couldn't help but notice how built he was and how good he looked without a shirt. Then she shuddered. This was Malfoy she was thinking about. She shook her head as if to shake all thoughts of Malfoy out, and then climbed into her bed. It was strangely familiar, as if she were back home. All night, she dreamt of Ron.


	3. Crying in the Dark

Chapter Three

"So what happened?" Ron demanded. "Was he rude? Did he make any advances or anything?"

"What? No, of course not. This is Malfoy," she told him. She was a bit hurt that he didn't trust her, but she set it aside. Of course he trusted her, she told herself. He didn't trust Malfoy.

"Anyway, good morning! Are you ready for Defense Against the Dark Arts?" He asked her, pecking her on the lips. Ron was the sweetest boyfriend.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she smiled. He grasped her hand and they made their way to class. They spent the class laughing under their breaths and passing notes to each other.

"Well, that was horribly boring," Hermione giggled as soon as they had left the class.

"I'll say," Ron agreed, still smiling widely. "Should we go to lunch?"

"Sure," Hermione replied. They walked through the crowded hallways until suddenly Ron's smile left his face, replaced with a look of rage.

"Ron, what is it…oh."

Down the hall were Harry and Ginny, lingering in the doorway of an empty classroom. They were passionately making out, Ginny's hands tangled into Harry's black mess of hair, his hands gripping her waist. Ron looked down, his face red.

"Just ignore them," Hermione comforted him. She squeezed his hand. As they left, Hermione looked back just once to their embrace. She realized she was jealous of their relationship, of the relationship she'd never have.

At lunch, a second-year from Ravenclaw nervously approached Hermione.

"Um, Hermione Granger?" he stuttered.

"Yes?" Hermione answered kindly.

"You are needed in the Quidditch pitch. Alone," he added as Ron stood up with her.  
"It's just Head Girl business," she told him.  
"Will Malfoy be there?" Ron asked.  
"Probably," she said after a few seconds. Ron grunted.

"I'll be back," she reminded him, and kissed him lightly. Ron smiled. Hermione followed the Ravenclaw boy to the field, where a group of children and Malfoy waited.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hermione whispered to Malfoy.

"We're supposed to give the first-years a tour of the Quidditch pitch and explain it to them, Granger," he answered sullenly. Obviously he didn't want to do this.

"It'll be fine," she comforted him carefully. He looked up at her, surprised.

"All right, first-years!" Hermione shouted, watching Malfoy out of the corner of her eye. To her surprise, he was actually very good with the kids.

Later that night, when Hermione was enjoyably reading in the common room, she thought she heard Draco….crying. She set down her book and stood up, tiptoeing down the hallway to their dormitories. At first she assumed she was mistaken, but once she was right outside his door, Hermione was certain she heard tears. She contemplated between going in and asking him what was wrong, but then reality hit her. This is Malfoy. He would probably call her a Mudblood and curse her if she ever tried to help him. She shook her head and then went back to her book. 

The next night, while Hermione was in the common room, going over her Arithmancy homework, she heard it yet again. Malfoy was definitely crying.

"Okay," she whispered to herself. "I can do this." She determinedly got up from her seat, set her homework aside, and marched down the hallway to Malfoy's room. She knocked hesitantly.

"What do you want?" Malfoy's voice was muffled.

"Um, I wanted to ask if you were okay." She said quietly. There was silence, and then suddenly the door swung open. Draco's blonde locks were mussed, and his grey eyes were bloodshot.

"Honestly?" He asked her, dumbfounded that a Gryffindor, and one of Potter's friends no less, could ever be kind to him.

"Of course, I mean, I don't want you to be hurt or anything…" Hermione answered nervously. She realized as she said the words, they were true. She may not be best friends with Draco, but she wouldn't like him to be hurt, or upset. He was truly a nice guy.

"Well, thanks, Hermione." He responded nervously as well, running a hand through his hair, making it even messier. Hermione couldn't help but think it was a little bit cute that he was so flustered.

"Wait… that's the first time you've called me 'Hermione' and not Mudblood or Granger," Hermione realized. Draco blushed.

"I guess I've noticed that you deserve better than that." Draco mumbled, embarrassed. They stood in silence.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I think you're a better person than people think you are."

He looked up. "I don't think I am."

"Well, I do, and I'm always right, aren't I?" She teased him. "Goodnight, Draco."

As she walked off, she snuck a glance at him. He was smiling.


	4. Finally

Chapter Four

Hermione took her seat in Potions class. The class was full of buzzing from students gossiping and laughing. Hermione sat quietly, waiting for Ron and Harry. But Draco came first.

"Hey, Hermione," he said with smiling eyes, sitting down next to her.

"Hey, Draco," she mimicked. He looked like he was going to laugh, but didn't.

"I got 100% on my History of Magic quiz," Hermione offered.  
"Big surprise there," Draco said sarcastically. "I only got 62%."

"Come on, that's not that bad," Hermione fibbed. He hit her on the shoulder teasingly. "Oh, please," Draco smirked. "If you got 62%, you'd probably quit school!" Hermione laughed.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asked, coming up behind them.  
"Talking to Dra-Malfoy," she stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"In case you forgot, I'm in this class too," he spat out.

"Of course I didn't forget you," Hermione soothed, and stood up to kiss him.

"Oh, please, get a room, Weasel," Draco said nastily.

"She's my girlfriend," Ron shook with anger. He hated the name Draco called him.

"Won't be for long, she doesn't deserve scum like you," Draco snarled, casting evil looks at Ron.

Hermione realized with a start that Draco was jealous. He was jealous of Ron. Hermione stepped out of Ron's arms. "Ron, Draco, stop."

Ron looked at his girlfriend incredulously. "Since when did you call him Draco?!"

"I-I don't," she stuttered. Draco hid a grin.

"I'm going to sit down," Ron declared furiously, and stormed to his seat at the front of the class. Draco laughed.

"What was that for?" Hermione interrogated him.

"It was funny," Draco answered simply.  
"Well, I can't be friends with you if you're going to torture my boyfriend!" Hermione spoke. Instantly she knew she had said the wrong thing.

"Who said I wanted to be your friend?" He whispered furiously. "I hate your boyfriend, and I hate the fact that"- he stopped, and turned away from her. Hermione felt her heart sink.

Lately, Hermione had noticed herself becoming spacey. She drifted from class to class, waiting until she'd be able to go back to the Head common room. She kissed Ron like routine. And worst of all, she saw herself noticing things about Draco. Like the thick blonde of his hair, and the way he'd run his fingers through it when he was nervous or wanted to look cool. Or his grey eyes, stormy yet when she looked in them, clear as day. She noticed the way his breath always smelled like oranges, or how he tapped his fingers on his desk when he was bored. She noticed his playful smirk that was often detailed across his pale face, or the way he'd look down when he was trying to hide a smile. All these things she should be noticing about Ron. She couldn't like Draco. She wouldn't.

"Hermione?" Ron asked one day. "Are you okay? You look like you're lost in your own mind."

"What?" She jumped. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?" He asked.  
"You," she said without thinking. It was routine for her. He smiled though, and wrapped his arm around her. She couldn't help but wish it was Draco.

That night, Draco was crying again. Hermione entered his room again. He was sitting on the floor, crying with his head between his knees. He looked up at her, and her heart fluttered. Stop it, she thought. Ron is your boyfriend, and he's amazing.

"What happened?" Hermione asked softly, and she was surprised with how much empathy she had. She sat down next to him. He looked at her, and she hated to see him sad.

"N-Now that Voldemort's defeated, I don't know what to do anymore. My father wants me to take his place, to become this awful, evil black wizard to try and control, and my mother is scared, she doesn't want anything like that but she can't disagree with my father or else he'll hurt her and hurt me, and I don't know what to do, and I can't, I can't…."

Then Hermione shocked herself.  
She hugged him, hesitantly. He didn't draw away, he leaned into her for support.  
"Thank you," he whispered.

"Anytime," she responded softly.

The next day, Draco didn't mention what had happened the night before, so neither did Hermione. She didn't even think he cared that much, until the occurrences of the next day rather changed her mind.

Hermione walked down the hallway alone, to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Her footsteps echoed along the empty halls, and she clutched her books tighter, hurrying. Suddenly something shot along her ankle, and she tumbled to the ground, sprawled on the floor. Her books were scattered everywhere. She began to get up, only to see two wands pointed directly at her.

"Don't move, Mudblood," a voice called out. It was Crabbe and Goyle. They laughed hauntingly. "Or else the Bat Bogey Hex is coming your way. Or maybe even Avada Kedavra, who knows."

Goyle steps closer to her, his voice teasing. "Do you want to get out? You don't want to miss your classes, do you?" He muttered a spell and Hermione was instantly struck with grueling pains.

"Stop!" She pleaded, her voice maimed, writhing on the ground in pain. "Stop, please, please…"

The excruciating pains stopped as Goyle and Crabbe dropped to the ground, unconscious. They disappeared in a matter of seconds. In the shadows was Draco, of all people.

"Are you alright?" He rushed to her, his voice full of concern. She winced and nodded.  
"Thank you," she thanked him profusely as he gathered her books. "But, why?"

He looked her directly in the eye. "Just because we're in Slytherin doesn't mean we have to be cruel to people who will never deserve it. And just because we're in Slytherin doesn't mean we have cruel hearts. I have realized that."

Hermione could smell his breath he was so close, he smelled like oranges.

"I think I knew that all along," she whispered, and he closed the gap between them. Hermione loved the feeling of his soft lips on her, his warm breath, his hands wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck as they sit on the floor in the abandoned corridor. They broke apart. Hermione's heart beat a mile a minute. "You are an extraordinarily good kisser," she breathed, sounding childish.

"Thanks," he murmured. "Just, can I do that again?"

"Yes," Hermione gasped, and he pressed his lips to hers. This kiss was soft and slow, lasting minutes or hours or days, Hermione couldn't tell. She tipped her head back and Draco parted his lips just enough. When they finally ended the kiss, Hermione could feel the impression of his lips on hers long after they were gone. They sat there in silence for a moment. Then he smiled.  
"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he whispered.


End file.
